In The End
by plinplan
Summary: When a story end, another story begin.   Harry Potter memang sudah selesai. Tapi, tak akan pernah mati. Karena kita akan terus menghidupkan harry potter dalam dunia-dunia baru. Semangat!


**HEI!**

**One-shot ini menandai awal kembalinya diriku kedalam dunia fanfiction setelah vacum menulis selama berbulan-bulan. alasanku untuk ini adalah-walaupun mungkin agak tak masuk akal-banyak hal berubah dalam hidupku, membuatku berubah. Ide demi ide sebuah cerita tak lagi mengalir ke otakku bagai air. Dan kemampuan menulisku stuck, tak ada inspirasi sama sekali. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kalian semua luar biasa! aku berharap aku mendapatkan sebuah inspirasi, sebuah ilham untuk terus melanjutkan cerita-ceritaku yang lain. tak mudah meninggalkan anak-anak yang kau lahirkan.**

**Ngemeng-ngemeng, ada dua scene yg jadi favku di HP 7.2, Prince's Tale scene & The resurrection stone. Ampek menitikkan air mata ku nontonnya. hiks...hiks..hiks...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : JK Rowling kemarin nelpon aku, marah-marah mpe gendang telinga pecah, dia bilang 'Harry Potter is mine, you have no right whatsoever. I am the author. I will sue you!". Ya, aku mbalesnya.'Nggih Mrs. Rowling sinten sing mboten ngertos?' Trus langsung kubanting tuh telepon. Hahahaha... (garing, ya?)**

**Without further ado. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>In The End-Pada Akhirnya<p>

Sebuah cerita, pada akhirnya pun memiliki akhir. Seperti sebuah sebuah perjalan hidup yang akan berakhir pada kematian, diakui ataupun disangkal, itulah teori kehidupan. Setiap keputusan yang kau buat, adalah selangkah lebih dekat menuju akhirmu. Seakan-akan kau berjalan kejurang kematianmu sendiri. Ditempat yang tidak kau tahu ada.

Beruntung sekali orang-orang seperti itu, pikir Harry ketika ia mendongak menatap kegelapan langit yang memayunginya, mereka tak tahu kapan kematian mereka akan menghampiri, dan mengambil setiap langkah mendekatinya dengan ringan. Kegelapan diatas Harry bergerak, menyapanya. Harry tersenyum sinis. Enam tahun yang lalu, sebelas tahun Harry Potter akan berdiri ketakutan, mungkin terlalu ketakutan hanya untuk bernafas. Dudley akan lari terbirit-birit memanggil ibunya sambil pipis dicelana. Tapi dia tahu, itu hanyalah ranting-ranting pohon besar, yang membentuk kanopi Hutan Terlarang diatasnya. Membuat hutan ini selalu malam.

Betapa rindunya ia, pada dirinya enam tahun yang lalu bahkan ditahun-tahun sebelum itu. begitu putus asanya dia, ia ingin kembali ke kehidupannya dimana ia selalu disia-sia oleh paman dan Bibinya, tidur di lemari dibawah tangga, melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah, mendapatkan pakaian bekas Dudley yang dua kali ukuran tubuhnya, dikejar-kejar geng Dudley di sekolah, kelaparan karena tak diberi makan siang, dikurung dilemarinya selama satu bulan hanya karena menceritakan mimpinya tentang motor terbang. Ia bahkan rela. Hanya agar bisa membeli sedikit waktu untuk bersama_nya._

Akhir, Harry kembali berpikir. Akhir adalah kematian. Dan tak ada kematian yang menyenangkan. Sehingga tak ada pula akhir yang bahagia. Ironis sekali, ia baru memikirkan akhir diakhir hidupnya sendiri. Seandainya saja, ia bisa memanfaatkan waktu yang ada, sedikit waktu untuk bersama_nya_ lebih lama. Tapi, ia tak bisa kembali ke masa-masa itu, jika ia tahu ia akan pergi darinya. Penyesalan dan keinginan, adalah dua hal paling rumit baginya. Ingin ia meraih_nya_, memeluk_nya_, erat dan enggan ia lepaskan.

Apa gunanya mencintai dan dicintai seseorang jika pada akhirnya ia tahu ia akan pergi? Membuat kedua hati itu hancur. Lebih baik mengurangi kerusakan dengan hanya menghancurkan satu hati, satu jiwa, satu insan manusia. Dirinya, hati yang sudah sehancur-hancurnya. Tapi, ia tak bisa berbohong, penyeselan pun ada, disetiap pori-pori kulitnya menjeritkan penyesalan, meneriakkan kalau saja. Kalau saja. Hanya itu, kalau saja. Tiada guna. Hanya sebuah khayalan yang tiada akan pernah terwujud. Tidak dialam semesta ini.

Beberapa yang percaya ada kehidupan setelah kematian, sebuah harapan baginya. Bagi orang-orang ini, yang ada hanya dua, neraka atau surga. Tapi, walaupun ia mendapat surga, rasanya akan seperti berada di neraka tanpa_nya_. Pada akhirnya tiada akhir yang bahagia tanpa_nya_.

Harry mengeluarkan snitch keemasan dari saku jaketnya. Ia memperhatikan snitch itu sesaat. Kematian adalah akhir, kematian adalah penutup...

"Aku siap mati..." bisik Harry dengan suara tercekik. Ia melihat sebuah batu hitam kecil."Batu kebangkitan," bisiknya. Ia memegangnya erat, memejamkan matanya, berbisik tanpa kata dan membeku.

Empat wajah yang tersenyum menatap tepat kearahnya. Si wanita, adalah wanita paling cantik yang pernah dia lihat, tentu saja selain, _dia. _Wanita ini mempunyai rambut coklat kemerahan sepanjang bahu, dengan mata yang mencerminkan matanya sendiri dan senyum yang begitu indah, seindah ingatan-ingatan kabur dan foto-foto usang akan wanita ini.

Ibunya, Lily Potter, mengulurkan tangan kanannya, seakan ingin meraih putera satu-satunya. Harry berjalan dengan nafas terengah-engah. Meraih tangan ibunya. Untuk kembali merasakan sentuhan orang pertama yang menyentuhnya. Orang pertama yang mencintainya dan dicintainya, tanpa ia tahu apa itu cinta. Dan orang pertama yang memberinya bukti, bahwa walau apapun yang telah terjadi, betapa dunia telah menghalangimu untuk bahagia dan membuatmu lemah. Cinta bukanlah suatu kelemahan, tapi ia adalah kekuatan, dan cinta bukanlah suatu penderitaan tapi ia adalah kebahagiaan. Dan yang paling pneting ia adalah orang yang telah membawa dirinya kepada _dia_.

Tapi, tangan Harry hanya meraih udara. dan kekecewaan mendera hatinya yang sudah rusak. Seakan-akan bisa merasakan hal yang sama, senyum Lily Potter perlahan memudar.

"Kau sungguh berani, sayang," ujar Lily Potter dan memiringkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan, mengagumi puteranya.

"Kenapa kalian disini?" tanya Harry,"kalian semua?" ia menatap keempat wajah yang berdiri disekelilingnya sesaat sebelum kembali ke wajah ibunya.

"Kami tak pernah pergi," jawab Lily Potter, dan senyum itu kembali lagi.

Harry mengangguk, kemudian beralih menatap Sirius Black dengan baju yang sama dipakainya ketika ia melayang pergi memasuki selubung kabut di Departemen Misteri dua tahun yang lalu, memunculkan sekelumit kesedihan didadanya, membawa lebih banyak retakan dihatinya,"Apakah-apakah itu sakit?" tanya Harry, terengah-engah,"Mati,"

Bibir Sirius tampak tak bergerak ketika harry mendengar jawabannya,"Lebih cepat dari tidur,"

"Kau hampir disana, Nak" untuk pertama kalinya, James Potter berbicara.

"Maafkan aku," Harry menatap ayahnya, mengenali rupa James Potter seakan seperti rupanya sendiri,"aku tak pernah ingin kalian mati demi aku," ia berhenti, kembali menatap ibunya, ingin melihat pahlawannya lagi dan lagi, orang yang memberinya kehidupan dengan menyerahkan hidupnya sendiri. Dan Harry pun merasa bersalah, seakan Lily Potter bernafas hanya untuk diambilnya. Dia, seorang anak tanpa ibu dan ayah. Yatim-piatu,"Dan Remus," Harry berbalik kepada mantan profesornya,"puteramu-"

"Orang lain akan bercerita padanya kenapa ayah dan ibunya mati," Remus memiliki ketenangan yang biasanya tersembunyi dalam wajah kusut yang penuh kekhawatiran,"dan suatu hari," ia tersenyum lemah,"ia akan mengerti,"

Harry kembali mengangguk dan menatap ayahnya,"Kalian akan bersamaku?"

"Sampai akhir," James Potter menjawab tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Dan dia tidak akan bisa melihat kalian?" tanya Harry kepada ibunya.

"Tidak akan," tapi, yang menjawab bukanlah Lily Potter, melainkan ayah baptisnya,"Kami disini, kau tahu," Harry menoleh ke arahnya dan menatap kejari Sirius yang menunjukkan dadanya. Hatinya yang telah hancur. Tapi, Harry menolak untuk menyuarakannya, ia hanya mengangguk.

"Apakah-apakah kehidupan setelah kematian itu ada?" tanya Harry ragu-ragu.

Ayahnya tersenyum,"Kau akan mendapatkankan akhir yang bahagia, nak," seakan ia bisa membaca pikiran puteranya," walaupun bukan ditempat ini,"

"Tempat ini memiliki batas waktu dan ruang, Harry," Remus menambahkan, dengan senyum lemah yang masih terpasang.

"Kau telah melakukan banyak hal, sayangku," Lily Potter berkata,"Kau memberikan dirimu dan kebahagiaanmu untuk kebahagian orang-orang lain. dan kau akan mendapatkan akhir bahagiamu, sayang. Percayalah padaku," Lily Potter kembali mengulurkan tangannya. Harry mengangkat tangannya perlahan-lahan, kembali meraih tangan ibunya ragu-ragu. Tahu, kalau pada akhirnya usahanya akan sia-sia. Tapi, ia bisa merasakan samar-samar sebuah tangan yang menyentuhnya. Tangan itu dingin, karena tempat ini bukanlah tempatnya. Dan tempat ini, segera, tidak akan menjadi tempat Harry pula. Ia tertawa perlahan. Dan menatap ibunya penuh tanya.

Lily Potter hanya tersenyum,"Kau sudah dekat, sayang," ujarnya.

Harry tersenyum,"Aku sudah dekat, Bu. Aku-aku tidak takut mati," ia mengenggam tangan samar-samar ibunya semakin erat,"Aku takut kehilangan apa yang aku tinggal. Apakah-apakah disana-di kehidupan setelah kematian-kita bisa melihat mereka yang masih hidup?"

"Kami tak pernah tahu," jawab James Potter,"Karena kami tahu, kau akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah, kau punya jalan ke kebahagiaanmu. Kau semakin dekat dengan kami, dengan_nya_"

Harry mengangguk dan perlahan melepaskan tangan ibunya,"Ini demi diri_nya_ juga. Ini demi mereka semua," ia mendongak kembali,"Tetaplah dekat," pintanya.

"Selalu,"

_In The End_

Hermione tersenyum, ketika ia melihat sekelilingnya, semua orang berlari memeluk satu sama lain. keluarga, kawan, ataupun orang asing. Semuanya bercampur baur. Sebuah sinar kemerahan ditembakkan ke angkasa dan letusan kembang api bersatu dengan tawa orang-orang yang menang menulikannya.

"Kita menang, Hermione!" Ron berteriak, dari kejauhan, menatapnya sekilas dan kembali memeluk seluruh teman-temannya. Menjepit kepala Neville yang tertawa lepas di ketiaknya.

Hermione tersenyum ketika sebuah air mata menuruni pipinya. Semuanya sudah lupa-akan nyawa-nyawa yang melayang untuk semua ini. Semuanya sudah lupa, Harry pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk ini. Apakah dia bisa berjalan terus. Berharap bisa melanjutkan hidupnya. Menikah. Punya anak. Menemukan akhir bahagianya. Tanpa dia.

Rasanya sulit. Dia sudah pergi. Teman pertamanya. Cinta pertamanya. Satu-satunya lelaki yang ia cintai.

Mereka berhasil menang tanpa Harry. bersatu dan bersama-sama mereka berhasil memojokkan para pelahap maut dan membunuh tuan mereka. Bersatu dan bersama-sama memadukan kekuatan dan semangat. Mereka telah berhasil.

Tapi, ia telah pergi.

"Aku tak pernah pergi, Hermione"

Hermione terkejut ketika mendengar suara itu, suara yang sering didengarnya, tapi yang ia tahu juga tak akan lagi didengarnya. Ia menoleh, ke arah suara itu berasal dan air mata mulai mengucur deras dari pelupuk matanya."Harry?" isaknya.

Harry mengulurkan tangannya,"Temukan akhir bahagiamu, Hermione. Bersamaku,"

Hermione melangkah maju, menautkan tangannya dengan tangan Harry,"Bagaimana caranya?" untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak tahu sebuah solusi. Mata coklat hangatnya yang berkaca-kaca menatap kedalam mata hijau bersinar Harry, penuh pertanyaan, rasa cinta.

"Kau percaya padaku?" tanya Harry.

"Selalu," Hermione menjawab.

"Tutup matamu dan bukalah setelah aku minta,"

Dan Hermione melakukan persis seperti apa yang diperintahkan untuknya. Ia tak bisa mendengar apapun lagi. semuanya-sepi. Bukan sepi, tapi-kosong."Harry?" Hermione mulai ketakutan.

"Buka matamu, Hermione," Ia bisa merasakan seseorang berbisik ditelinganya, desah nafas hangat menggelitik lehernya. Dan ia membuka matanya.

Mata Harry beberapa sentimeter jauhnya dari mata Hermione. Nafasnya mereka saling bertautan, saling menggoda. keduanya bisa melihat dan merasakan satu sama lain. ini nyata.

"Kau sudah bersamaku sekarang, Hermione. Kita akan bersama kali ini. Untuk selamanya," dengan itu Harry mencium bibirnya. Hermione menutup mata, dan untuk sekali saja, ia mematikan otak hebatnya yang terus-menerus mengajukan pertanyaan, logika. Dimana mereka? Apakah mereka di aula besar? bagaimana mereka bisa berciuman? apakah semua orang masih disana? Apakah ron masih disana? membatu menyadari bahwa ternyata Harry menipu mereka dan masih hidup? Menciumnya?

Semuanya. Mati.

Mereka bertarung dalam pertarungan penuh nafsu dan gairah. Menari dalam tarian paling primitif antara seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis. Tapi, setelah sesaat yang rasanya satu jam penuh, Hermione menjauh, terkesiap.

"Harry? berapa lama kita berciuman?" tanyanya,"Rasanya baru sesaat tapi-"

"Aku yakin kita berciuman satu jam penuh- dalam hitungan waktu manusia," Harry terkekeh,"Kita tak lagi butuh udara lagi, kau tahu."

"Harry?" Hermione tiba-tiba sadar,"dimana kita?"

Tawa Harry berubah menjadi senyuman dan ia minggir, masih memegang tangan Hermione, untuk berdiri di sampingnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hermione memperhatikan ruangan itu. Ruangan itu semua putih, kosong, tidak ada apapun, tak ada seorang pun. Kemudian matanya menangkap orang-orang yang berdiri jauh didepannya, cahaya menimpa wajah mereka yang tersenyum, membuat mereka tampak seperti malaikat. Mereka berdiri di sebuah ambang pintu dari emas indah. Dan Hermione mengenali mereka, orang-orang yang sudah pergi meninggalkan dunia. Lily dan James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Colin Creevey tersenyum lugu dan melambai ke arahnya, dan-nenek serta kakeknya, yang meninggal ketika ia berusia delapan tahun.

"Harry-"

"Kita di tempat yang melebihi tempat-tempat lain, Hermione," Harry menjawab pertanyaan Hermione sebelum pertanyaan itu sempat diucapkan, mata hijaunya menatap ke arah orang-orang itu penuh kerinduan,"Mereka menunggu kita, menunggumu dan aku, untuk meraih akhir bahagia kita bersama-sama. Ini adalah tempat kita," ia kemudian menatap Hermione sambil tersenyum,"Ayo,"

Hermione memegang tangan Harry erat sebelum membalas senyuman yang selalu meluluhkan hatinya itu,"Ayo,"

Dan keduanya, memakai jubah putih, berjalan menuju kebahagiaan mereka.

Mungkin bagi kalian ini adalah akhir dari sebuah awal. Tapi, bagi mereka ini adalah sebuah awal dari kehidupan tanpa akhir yang dipenuhi kebahagiaan.

_In The End_

Di Aula Besar, Ron menangkap tubuh Hermione yang tak lagi bernyawa. Darah menetes dari bibirnya yang tersenyum.

Tak ada yang tahu penyebab kematian Hermione Granger yang tiba-tiba. Sebagian mengatakan karena sebuah kutukan yang efeknya mengambil waktu yang lebih lama untuk terlihat, dan ada sederet bukti medis yang diungkapkan St. Mungo's untuk asumsi ini. Tapi bagi Ron dan mereka yang mengenal Hermione, mereka selalu tahu bahwa Hermione meninggal karena ingin mendapatkan akhir bahagianya. Bersama satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya bahagia. Dan Ron, ia berjanji akan hidup didunia ini, cukup bahagia untuk mereka bertiga.

_In The End_

Tanggal : 1 September 1991

Tempat : Dunia

"Hei, apakah aku boleh duduk disini?"

Harry menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara seorang gadis. Dipintu kompartemennya berdiri gadis cilik seumurannya, sudah mengenakan jubahnya, dengan mata coklat dan rambut coklat lebat serta dua gigi depan yang agak besar-besar. Harry tak pernah melihat ada seorangpun yang jauh lebih cantik seumur hidupnya. Bahkan aktris-aktris yang selalu digosipkan Bibi Petunia.

Harry menelan ludah sebelum menjawab,"Tentu saja, boleh,"

Si gadis tersenyum dan melompat riang sebelum membawa kopernya masuk dan duduk di seberang Harry."Hei," sapa si gadis,"Aku Hermione Granger,"

Nama yang sangat indah, pikir Harry,"Em, Hei, aku Harry," ia menawarkan sebuah senyum ragu-ragu kepada si gadis. Seumur hidupnya, tak ada orang yang tersenyum balik ke arahnya jika ia tersenyum.

Hermione Granger balas tersenyum lebar,"Senang bertemu denganmu, Harry,"

Wajah Harry berubah cerah,"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Hermione."

Keduanya meringis satu sama lain. sebuah awal untuk sebuah akhir yang bahagia, di dunia itu.

_In The End_

**Jika di buku Harry dan Herrmione tak bisa bersatu. Mereka mencintai satu sama lain, menikah, punya anak, hidup happily ever after dalam hati dan pikiranku begitu juga dalam semua hati dan pikiran Harry/Hermione shipper. Kami akan terus membuat dunia-dunia baru, dimana mereka akan bersatu selamanya. Mereka adalah cinta pertamaku, dan tak akan pernah aku lupakan, akan kucintai terus sepanjang hayat (lebay...) pokoke:**

**Harry and Hermione Forever and Ever**

**Hidup Harry and Hermione Shipper!**

**Kapal Kami Tak Akan Pernah Tenggelam!**

**Karena Kami Memilih Apa Yang Benar Bukannya Apa Yang Mudah!**

**Bagi kalian yang sudah membaca hingga huruf ini, dan terus membaca hingga akhir, akan aku belikan es krim deh. Tapi, karena kalian berada di antah berantah dan aku takut es krimnya mencair. Tak makan aja, ya? (melindungi kepala karena pembaca dengan kejam dan tak berperasaan melempari penulis dengan botol bekas dan buah busuk, uuueeekkk...)**

**Tapi serius deh, aku benar-benar berterima kasih jika kalian mau mereview tulisanku yang membosankan dan biasa-biasa saja ini (saran dan kritik diterima, pujian apalagi,he...he... tapi kalau mau ngritik jangan jahat-jahat amet, nanti aku laporin ma mamiku lho, huahuahuahua...) **

**Trims, ****please click review this chapter**


End file.
